


#38 - Dice

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [38]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: dice, Graff.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: dice, Graff. No beta.

The first time Graff took the old _Long Beach_ through jump, the senior pilot told him that jump was a gamble: _Dicing with the Dark,_ she said. Graff's preferred game was poker, but he had to admit, it didn't apply very well to jump piloting. 

Instead, here he was, ready to dice with the Dark on the first voyage of the _ECS-5 Norway_. 

"Take her on through, Helm," said Captain Halvorsen. Graff exchanged glances with the rest of the bridge crew, checked his settings one last time, and pushed the toggle.

Power hummed through _Norway_ , and the dice were cast.


End file.
